Puppy
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: Oneshot. After bad breakups with their significant others, Chase and Cuddy find each other at a bar and end up going home together. Starts angsty, ends fluffy. No dogbabies appear in this fic. You'll see why I named it that in the end...


**DISCLAIMER: House belongs to FOX.**

**A/N: I know I bash Chase sometimes (OK, a lot of the time), but he's such an easy target... Mostly I just hate that ChasexCameron became a canon pairing.**

**So here's a cute fluffy Chase fic to prove that I don't hate him. (I just hate some of things he was allowed to get away with.)**

-- Puppy --

It was an upscale bar, one that she knew House wouldn't be caught dead in. Cuddy sipped her margarita sullenly and contemplated ordering something stronger. She didn't know how she'd fooled herself into thinking that a relationship with House might work. He was only in it for the free sex. Extra emphasis on the _free_. As in him not having to spend money to get it. But he didn't give a damn about her feelings, and she was tired of it. Also, he hadn't even managed to get her pregnant, which was the excuse they'd used for starting their relationship in the first place.

Cuddy was so focused on herself, she didn't even notice Chase sitting only a few tables away. He was also alone, sullenly sipping a drink and wallowing in the aftermath of the breakup of what hadn't been a particularly enjoyable relationship anyway. Chase had always suspected that Cameron still had feelings for House, but the fact had been proven when she called out House's name last night during sex. And Chase realized that she didn't like him, she'd never liked him. She was only using him because he was convenient and she only saw him as a replacement for House.

Chase drained his glass and went up to the bar to order another drink. On his way back to his table, he noticed someone...

"Hey."

Cuddy's head jerked up at the sudden sound of a familiar voice close by.

"Hi, Chase," she said, forcing a smile.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. When she hesistated to answer, he added, "So we don't both look like losers sitting alone?"

She cracked a smile - a real one this time - and pulled out the chair beside her in invitation.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked, as he sat down and took a long draft of his drink.

"Not much to say," Chase responded bitterly. "I had a fight with Cameron, she broke up with me -_ again._ End of story." He paused before asking, "You?"

"House," she answered shortly. "Need I say more?"

The conversation dried up as they both consumed alcohol like it was going out of style. By the time the bar closed, neither of them were in any condition to drive. Or do anything as detail-oriented as dial a phone. The bartender took pity and called a taxi for them.

In the backseat of the cab, Cuddy leaned against Chase's shoulder and slurred, "Hey, do you like kids?"

* * *

Cuddy couldn't help comparing Chase to House, but the thing was that no matter how she compared them, Chase was always the one she preferred. Chase was sweet and considerate, and he was always doing cute things like bringing her flowers. When he complimented her appearence, he did it sincerely - not by making lewd sexual comments like House did. Chase didn't want to keep their relationship a secret, and just the fact that he was willing to admit that it _was_ a relationship was a major step up from what she'd had with House.

There weren't many days she could go in to work and not find pictures of mountain lions taped to her office door, but she was used to the cougar jokes. The age difference didn't seem to bother Chase, so she had decided not to let it bother her either.

Most importantly, Chase liked kids. And when the time came, he wouldn't have a problem being a stay-at-home dad. She was sure Chase would propose as soon as she told him she was pregnant... only she wasn't sure when _that_ would be. Chase really was sweet, and he wasn't the type who turned into a wild man in the bedroom. A lot of times they would cuddle and snuggle and nuzzle and end up getting comfortable and falling alseep without doing anything that even remotely resembled sex. Not that she was complaining.

Chase was cute and sweet and cuddly, like a puppy.

-end-

**A/N: Reviews are love.**


End file.
